The New Buu
by Destoryer790
Summary: A Buu for an another time and world is killing his others to gain like the movie The One


This is my first Fanfic so reveiw please  
  
The fat pink thing known as Fat Buu to the people of earth was their hero. He protected the earth from evil powers. Now a power came to kill Buu but no one knew it would be himself. Fat Buu was flying as fast as he could. He couldn't even hit it let alone hurt it. Fat Buu couldn't understand how it could be himself he was fighting. The Other Buu was slim, small, wearing a fusion vest, and had two spikes coming out of his back Fat Buu stopped. The Other was right in front of him.  
"Where you Going Fat Ass?!" the Other said evilly.  
"Who Who are you?" Fat Buu ask in his whiny voice.  
"I'm you, Fat Ass."  
Suddenly the Other fire a ki Blast at Fat Buu. It Hit with a bang. Fat Buu lower body was gone. The Other yelled "I finish you before grow your good parts back!" The Other Buu was power up a Kame Hame Ha then fire it at the rest of Fat Buu. Fat Buu was gone.  
"One universe left to visit then I will be a god! Ha Ha Ha!" Other Buu (Ultimate Buu) was surrounded by energy. Buu started to come part and those pieces disappear. Then Buu was gone.   
******************************************************************************  
At Orange Star High, Gohan is Having His History Class. Gohan couldn't keep his mind on his notes. 'Something is wrong but I can't put my finger on it,' though Gohan. Videl as usual was thinking 'He is hiding something.'  
"RING RING"  
"What is it chief?" Videl ask. "I'm on it." with that she left.  
'Great maybe this what is bugging me.' Gohan hand rose.  
"Let me guess Gohan your bladder needs to be empty, am I right?" said the History teacher.  
"Yes Sir I had a lot to drink."  
"Go"  
Gohan ran out of the class room. 'Yes! Now to the bathroom Get into the Saiyaman suit and go."  
At the scene the chief was talking to Videl. "Well there was an explosion in that building, we tried to get in but we arent strong enough to get though the ruin hallways."  
"Ok if I see people I will get them out." Videl stated as she enter the Building. It was dark but not so dark you couldn't see anything. There was a liquid on the floor but Videl couldn't tell what it was. She bend down to see what it was, it was blood. She fell back. She fell back. The sound of feet walking on the cold hard floor.  
"Who there?" Videl asked. She was scare. She couldn't explain it. Sudden fear ran though her body.  
"Hello little girl can I ask you something?" said a voice.  
"I don't know 'CAN' you." Videl said as she got up.  
Sudden a hand grabbed her neck. "Yes I can what this planet called?"  
Videl tried to pry the hand from her neck, but she didn't had the power."Earth Dumb Ass!"  
"Thanks for the info now let go outside."  
Gohan arrive outside just as Videl float out of the building back towards him. He could just make out a figure in front of Videl. "Let Her Go!" Gohan yelled in anger  
"Make me." the figure said. "I know what you want you want to get in to her panties don't you?"  
"I can handle this so go away!" Videl cried out.  
Suddenly the Figure threw Videl at Gohan. Gohan caught her she was out cold. "You...You I Beat you to fucking puddle." Gohan yelled in anger. The figure now could be seen in detail, he was short like a ten year old, slim, pink, two spikes coming out its back, pores on it body. It was wearing a Fusion vest, baggy white pants, and a black belt with a gold piece in the middle of it was a "M".  
"Don't make me laugh 'Super Boy' you couldn't land a punch on me."  
"It's Saiyaman!" Gohan yelled as he dash at the creature and slammed a punch in its gut. It fell back a couple feet but recovered quickly.  
"So we telling our names to each other, well my Buu." Buu couched in a fighting position. Buu started to melt. Gohan was surprised at this. Buu had finish melting, now Buu was just a puddle of pink ooze. The puddle started to move to a storm drain and slip in. Gohan was there in a fighting position for three minutes waiting for Buu's attack. Suddenly below the concrete road two hands pop out and grabbed Gohan feet. Gohan couldn't move. The hands were Buu's. The hands pull down. Gohan back slamed the ground. Buu jump though the concrete. Gohan got up quickly. Buu's smirk was pure evil, Gohan felt it. Buu faded out and reappear behind Gohan. Buu's punched at Gohan's helmet. The helmet broke in too pieces.  
'How could he be so fast!' Gohan went to super sayia-jin 2.  
"That transformation won't help you boy, I seen it before." Buu cupped his hand back. Buu smiled. "Kaaaaaaaaaaaame Haaaaaaaame hhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaa!" Buu screamed. Gohan was shocked. 'How can he use that attack who taught him it.' Gohan notice the blast too late. Gohan was being pushed back quickly. Buu laughed.. Buu powered up to catch up to Gohan on the blast of energy. Gohan finally stopped the blast, but Buu's fist slammed into Gohan's face.Gohan held his face in pain. Blood dripped from his face. Buu stood arm crossed smiling. Buu flue over to Gohan. Buu kneed him in the groin.Gohan yelled in pain. Buu kick down on Gohan's back. Gohan's gold colored hair turn black and falls to the ground. Buu fired a Ki blast at Gohan and was off. Behind Buu the blast exploded. Buu smiled as he went.  
******************************************************************************  
At Capsule Corp.  
Vegeta was training as usual. Vegeta stopped suddenly. 'What is that power? I know is the brat, but the other I can't tell.' Vegeta stared at the ceilling. He soon walked out of the gravity  
chamber. What ever that power was must have won Gohan's energy was gone. Now it was coming his way. I'll beat whatever coming.'  
  
As Buu flies to Vegeta unknowingly. Will Vegeta be able to take Buu down? Whar about Gohan? Find next time. 


End file.
